


seized and soaked

by horsepaws



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: (also the ending is just a bit sad but not too much), (just gonna say now. the boner is not taken care of), (not so much actual quodo as it is just quark getting an unintentional boner lmao), Accidental Stimulation, Awkward Boners, Humiliation, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsepaws/pseuds/horsepaws
Summary: After a particularly busy day of work, Quark is apprehended by Odo, who has accused him of an unspecified crime. Much to their dismay, things get a little messy after that...
Relationships: Odo/Quark (Star Trek)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	seized and soaked

**Author's Note:**

> just a short self-indulgent piss fic that i kinda rushed honestly. sorry but i have too much power now that i've started writing fics again lmao.
> 
> anyway, once again, since it's somewhat relevant in order to give the reader a more accurate depiction of what's going on in this fic, here is a visual example of [my personal ferengi genitals headcanon](https://puu.sh/H9xoE/1d0a32c63d.png) (though quark's remain in his pants during this fic)
> 
> another thing to note is that for this headcanon, the urethra is located where it would be on a vagina, but i guess it's possible to imagine it otherwise in this fic if you really want.

It’s past closing time at the bar and the promenade was quiet. Quark had just finished counting up his earnings from today’s sales, and after spotting a dropped slip of latinum under one of the tables that he seemed to have missed during his earlier search, he happily tucks it into his jacket, then locks up the front doors and starts heading to his quarters.

It was a pretty busy day, so it had been a while since Quark was able to take a break. Usually he wouldn’t mind the hustle, after all, it just meant more profit, but things can get a little uncomfortable when you’re becoming increasingly aware of how full your bladder is. Sure, he could’ve easily gone to one of the waste extraction rooms around the promenade, but admittedly, even with so few people wandering around at this time of night, he’s still always felt a bit uneasy using them in public and tries to avoid it whenever possible.

He walks at a brisk pace down the hallways of the habitat ring, knees brushing together as he tries his best to hold it in. Just a little while longer and he’ll be in the privacy of his own quarters. He can make it.

Finally, he arrives outside his door, but as he’s entering his lock code, suddenly he hears a familiar sound…

... _Great._

From behind him, Odo shifts into humanoid form and grabs Quark’s shoulder.

“You’re coming with me”, Odo scowls at Quark. The shadow cast by the dim light above him gives his face a particularly threatening appearance.

“What’d _I_ do?”, Quark complains, still clenching his legs together.

“You know _very well_ what you did. Now, let’s _go_ ”, Odo yanks on Quark’s arm and starts walking him down the hallway.

“W-Wait-!”, Quark clings to the doorframe in attempt to resist being dragged away. The sudden movement almost ended his efforts right then and there. On top of that, the friction from his thighs in combination with being manhandled a bit was slightly...stimulating. This really isn’t helping his current situation. “Just- just give me a minute!”

Odo scoffs, “Then I suppose you’ll want another one, then _another_ ”, he continues walking.

Quark loses his grip on the doorframe, “O-Odo, _please!_ ”, he tries his best to pull away with all his weight, but it can’t compare to Odo’s superior strength.

“ _Quark_ , don’t make me have to _carry_ you”, Odo grumbles.

“I’m _serious_ , Odo! I-”, Quark is shaking, “I- I need to use waste extraction!”

“Is that the _best_ excuse you can come up with?”, Odo just keeps moving, completely unconcerned.

“It’s not an _excuse!_ I _swear!_ ”, Quark pleads. He’s completely stopped trying to walk. If he keeps moving, he’s _sure_ it’ll all come flooding out.

Odo huffs, “ _That’s_ it.”, he turns around, then in one effortless motion, picks up Quark and hoists him over his shoulder.

Quark yelps when he comes into contact with Odo. The sudden pressure of Odo’s shoulder against his bladder is too much, and he begins to leak. He writhes and squeezes his thighs together again as tight as he can to keep the rest in, but he won’t be able to hold it much longer. Meanwhile, his unfortunate bit of arousal from a while ago continues to grow despite the current circumstances, and his emerging erection is now brushing against Odo’s chest. Luckily though, Odo somehow hasn’t seemed to notice yet.

“Odo, I’m _BEGGING_ _you-_ ”, Quark’s eyes have already begun to tear up from the intense strain he’s under, “ _PLEASE_ let me _DOWN!!_ ”

“ _Quark,_ I am losing my PATIENCE with you.”, Odo growls. “Now _STOP-_ ”, he makes a single sudden bounce-like motion in attempt to readjust Quark, “ _SQUIRM_ ing _-_ ”

And with that final hard bump of Odo’s shoulder against Quark’s pelvis, Quark is whining and trembling as his bladder begins to empty, soaking his pants, running down his legs and into his boots, and flowing over Odo’s front.

It took a few seconds for Odo to realize what was happening. His lack of a humanoid nervous system made him unable to feel how warm Quark’s urine was, and with his clothing being a part of his body, it hadn’t absorbed any of it, but instead it slid right off of him and onto the floor, soaking the carpet beneath them.

He’s completely shocked. Quark _warned_ him, but he’s so used to Quark just committing himself to overplaying whatever bald-faced lie he comes up with to try to get himself out of trouble, so he assumed this was no different.

Without thinking, Odo quickly grabs Quark from off his shoulder, shifts his arms a little longer, and holds him out in front of him to check if he’s okay. He looks so terribly pitiful. Dangling there, weeping as his thoroughly soaked pants drip onto the floor and…

He notices Quark’s erection, now visibly twitching through his pants. He quickly sets Quark on his feet and looks away in embarrassment, but Quark is so weak at the moment that he just collapses. Odo is completely at a loss for words.

Quark feels absolutely humiliated. Slumped onto the floor, sitting in his own mess. Sniveling and vulnerable in front of _Odo_ of all people, whose respect he could _never_ hope to gain after something like this. So completely miserable, yet helplessly stuck with such untimely and undeniable stiffness. And as if things couldn’t get any worse...these boots were _definitely_ ruined now.

Odo’s combadge beeps.

It was Dax. “ _Odo, it wasn’t Quark. We just found the culprit trying to flee the station with an accomplice and we’re escorting them to security as we speak.”_

Odo stands there for a moment, still stunned by the recent set of events. “...I’m on my way...”

He looks at Quark again, unsure of what the right thing is to say in this situation.

“...I’ll get someone over here...to take care of the mess…”, he considered patting Quark’s shoulder in attempt to comfort him, but thought it might not be appropriate. “...I’m sorry.”

Quark doesn’t reply. He can’t even bring himself to be _mad_ at Odo right now.

Odo can’t help but feel wrong just...leaving Quark here like this.

“...Do you need any help?”, he asks hesitantly.

After a moment to think it over, Quark decides that as much as he doesn’t even want to be _seen_ by Odo right now, it would definitely make him feel a _lot_ worse to just be completely left alone in his current state. While still looking away, he slowly raises his hand so Odo could help him up off the floor.

Odo grabs Quark’s hand and lifts him to his feet. Their hands remain clasped as Odo slowly walks Quark back to his quarters. Quark’s legs wobble as he leans against Odo for support, but still refuses to speak or make eye contact.

Once Quark gets through the door, Odo decides to break the silence.

“...I really am sorry, Quark. I should’ve listened when you tried to warn me”. He looks away, wondering what else he could possibly say to make up for what happened. “...I’ll pay for any damages to your clothing.”

Quark still won’t look at him. His eye makeup is smeared halfway down his face from crying. He’s so ashamed, but part of him does feel at least _somewhat_ glad that Odo feels bad enough to actually apologize. He doesn’t answer, but gives Odo a small, weak nod.

Odo stands there a while longer, looking at Quark with remorse. He can tell he’s already overstayed his welcome, so without another word, and with a hint of hesitation, he begins to head back to his office.

After that particularly disastrous lesson in procrastination, Quark finally closes his door...things are definitely going to be awkward between him and Odo for a while.


End file.
